


猫神的祝福

by Gullity



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gullity/pseuds/Gullity





	猫神的祝福

艾默里克每天回家后的日程不是在找人，就是在找人的路上。他家里的常客不多，除了管家，大多数时候就和另一位成员玩躲猫猫。他进门时会惯例看一下门口的柜子底下，另一位成员经常从那里钻出来偷袭；如果那里没有，那大概会在会客厅的门框上，等艾默里克经过时突然蹿下去挂在他脑袋上，心情不好还会和艾默里克的卷发打上一架。艾默里克为此头疼极了，好几次逮住对方试图讲道理或者干脆揍一顿，但对方不听道理，打架又打不过，最后基本都落得艾默里克落荒而逃，对方迈着得意高昂的步子从窗户缝隙里钻出去跑掉的下场。  
猫咪是这个世界上最不好讲道理的生物。艾默里克努力过几年后，无可奈何地放任自家的同居猫率性而为，偶尔给它收拾残局，更多时候像是伺候一位上了年纪肆意妄为的老人，艾默里克那十足十的耐性也和自家的猫脱不了干系。极少数情况下，自家猫咪心情好的时候，会主动自觉窝到艾默里克怀里，这个时候他就会停下手中的工作，抱着它暖和的身体眺望窗外，有一搭没一搭地抚摸它的身体，有时想得出神停下动作，还会收到自家猫咪警告似的呼噜声。  
尽管如此，艾默里克还是耐着性子每天走在寻找自家猫咪的路上。毕竟对于他这样寡亲少友的人来说，常陪伴在身边的物事早已不再是当初那样单纯的意义了。  
他一路呼唤着自家同居猫咪的名字，一边走在深夜的街道上。周围开始飘起小雪，艾默里克找遍了它常去的地点，仍然一无所获，他有些担心自家猫咪是不是又出去打架了，这么想的时候，脚边突然传来微弱的喵呜声。  
那是一只和自家猫咪长得十分相似的猫，正缩在角落里警惕地探出头来。夜晚的灯火影影绰绰看得不甚清晰，艾默里克试着叫了它一声，角落的猫似乎分辨出自家主人的声音，“喵”了一声，摇着尾巴从阴影里碎步走出来。艾默里克弯下腰想要把它抱起来，它一爪子拍开艾默里克的手掌，躬身跳上艾默里克的肩头，和他肩膀上的龙形铠甲玩闹起来。这性格和自家猫真是如出一辙，艾默里克无可奈何地笑笑，带着它回到博雷尔府。  
不知是打架输了，还是心情很好，自家猫咪今天格外黏着艾默里克，在他审阅公文时老老实实睡在他膝盖上，舒服地享受艾默里克的爱抚，当艾默里克起身行走时，蹭着他的裤脚从双脚间隙中穿行。艾默里克喝过的茶杯，它好奇地探过脑袋舔舔，然后被烫得炸毛跳到艾默里克怀里；艾默里克丢下的纸团也是它爱不释手的玩具，拨弄着纸团在地上滚来滚去。艾默里克埋头忙着自己的工作，等到窗外的月亮都高高挂起了也没有停下的意思，猫咪不满地跳上桌子拦住艾默里克的公文，横躺在上面怎么也不肯让开，拿它没办法的艾默里克只好作罢，抱起自家猫咪走进卧室。  
“督促我休息这一点，你还真是和光一样啊。”艾默里克笑着自言自语。  
猫咪的耳朵抖了抖，似乎在好奇艾默里克说的内容，爪子攀上艾默里克的衣领，一双眼睛骨碌碌转动着。艾默里克不轻不重地揉揉它好奇的脑袋：“好奇吗？光是艾欧泽亚的大英雄，可不是你能随便见到的人哦。”  
猫咪窝在他怀里，“喵”了一声以示抗议。艾默里克娴熟地为它顺着毛，不自觉叹了口气：“星芒节就快过去了……不知道光现在怎么样……”  
猫咪“喵”了一声，从艾默里克怀里挣脱出来跳上柔软的大床，高傲地晃着尾巴不再让艾默里克抚摸，找了个枕头旁舒服的位置躺下，把屁股对着艾默里克。艾默里克搞不懂自家猫咪生气的点在哪儿，好气又好笑，熄灭了灯火安稳睡下。半夜时他似乎感到有什么毛茸茸的东西钻进被子里，窝在自己胸口取暖，他习以为常，把被子拉开了些以防闷到它，而后继续沉沉睡去。  
早上的艾默里克是被猫咪的肉球弄醒的。自家猫咪踩在他嘴唇上，舌头胡乱舔舐他的脸颊，拼命想把他叫醒，艾默里克睁开迷蒙的眼睛，连洗漱也顾不上，惯例先去厨房里端来自家猫咪的早饭放在它面前，而后才扶着额头走进盥洗室。早餐和热茶一早就由管家做好放在桌上，艾默里克拉开椅子坐进去，盘子里的一片面包不翼而飞，他看了一眼纹丝不动的猫咪饭盆，又看了看躲在花瓶后面吃得欢快的猫咪，叹了口气，还没来得及对另一块面包下手，旁边响起一声不悦的“喵呜”声，艾默里克只得把手中的面包让给这位主子，端起茶杯喝了一口。饭饱神息的猫咪主子似乎心满意足了，迈着开心的小碎步走过来，舔舔艾默里克的手指以示友好，又用脑袋蹭蹭他的手掌，索取艾默里克的抚摸。填饱了肚子又伺候好自家猫咪主子的艾默里克总算可以出门了，他戴好佩剑正要拉开门出去，自家猫咪主子站在他身后发出细长又不满的叫声，似乎对他要出门这件事非常不悦。  
“我会早点回来的。”艾默里克好声好气地哄着自家主子，对方毫不领情，扭过头甩着尾巴走开了。  
这天是一年的末尾，也是星芒节的尾声。按照往常的惯例，艾默里克总免不了去各路领导人和贵族们的聚会中抛头露面，今年的情况有些不同，伊修加德改革之后，宴会上多了许多熟悉的身影，也不再是从前那样拘束客套的社交场面，其中所包含的深厚意义恐怕只有用酒杯才能说得清。觥筹交错几轮下来，饶是艾默里克的酒量也有些微醺了，他和已经让位给自己儿子的埃德蒙大人紧紧握着手，高声畅谈有关伊修加德的过去，并对未来进行了一番展望，之后又是漫长的敬酒和交谈，等艾默里克想起要回家时，已经是凌晨时分了。已经醉了七分的艾默里克从脑海某个角落突然想起和自家猫主子的约定，坚定地谢绝了其余敬酒，迈着不是那么直的步子踏上回家的路。  
博雷尔府依旧灯火通明，但空荡荡地十分寂静，看来管家早早地去休息了，只为艾默里克留了盏灯。一身酒气的艾默里克也不再好意思打扰管家，小心翼翼地踮起脚尖走向卧室，路过会客厅时，某个熟悉的身影正紧盯着他。艾默里克讪讪地回过身，自家猫正端坐在窗台上，连喵呜声都懒得发出了，一双眼睛里写满生气，仿佛下一秒就要冲上来和他打一架。  
“抱歉抱歉，我回来晚了。”艾默里克有些摇晃地走过去，一把搂过生气的猫咪，在它的脑袋上留下一个带着酒气的重重的吻。猫咪顿时炸毛地从艾默里克手掌中挣脱出去跑到窗台角落，一反常态没有给艾默里克的脸上招呼一顿。艾默里克醉醺醺地凑过去，半倚在阳台上欣赏外面的夜色。  
“新年的夜色，真美啊。”  
“喵。”表示赞同。  
“如果……光也在……就好了……”艾默里克神色落寞地蹲下来，趴在窗台上。“她现在是不是，又在做那些危险的工作……”  
“喵……咳咳……”背对艾默里克的猫咪喵了一声，突然发出人类的咳嗽声。“年轻人，我是猫神。为了报答一饭之恩，我可以实现你一个愿望。”  
艾默里克愣了一下，以为自己听错了。连忙把自家猫咪抓过来仔细端详，对方满脸写着轻蔑和不屑，看起来真有几分像人。“是真的啊……”艾默里克沉思了一会，突然说：“那我希望世界和平，可以吗？”  
猫咪又生气了，艾默里克完全弄不懂它生气的点在哪里，自家喵咪“喵喵”叫着对着艾默里克的脑袋好一顿招呼，甚至用上了尖齿，不轻不重地啃着艾默里克的手指，咬出好几个紫红色的印记才肯愤愤松口。艾默里克被咬了几口倒是清醒不少，晃晃脑袋自嘲：“我在做什么啊，真是喝多了。”说罢抱着还在啃自己的猫咪朝卧室走去，也不管自家猫咪啃出什么花，倒在床上昏睡过去了。  
猫咪主子见自家主人倒头就睡，啃咬似乎也找不到什么兴趣，在艾默里克身上绕了一圈，最后爬到他脸上舔了舔他的嘴唇。睡得迷迷糊糊的艾默里克感觉身上变得沉重许多，紧接着嘴唇上有温热湿润的触感，趴在他胸口的上的猫咪抖抖身子舒展开来，变成一个少女的模样，搂住他的脖子轻轻吻着，低声叹息道：“想见我直说不就好了……真是……”被叫到的事主睡得迷迷糊糊，下意识地把胸口上的人搂在怀里。  
“晚安，艾默里克。”光无奈地笑笑，拉开被子钻进艾默里克的怀里，蹭着他温暖的胸膛一齐睡去。

第二天一早醒过来的艾默里克对于没有遭受自家猫咪摧残这件事十分疑惑，揉着朦胧的眼睛拉开被子，身旁睡着一个浑身赤裸的女性，吓得他险些从床上滚下去，等对方翻过身看清面容后，艾默里克更是吓得几乎要窒息了，朝思暮想的人突然一丝不挂躺在身边，他险些以为自己昨晚醉到断片了。他努力回忆着昨晚种种，窗户的缝隙忽然挤进来一只熟悉的身影，若无其事地走在窗台上，拉长身体伸了个懒腰。身边的人似乎对于艾默里克离开这件事非常不满，蜷缩着身子朝他身上靠过去，手不自觉地抓着他的衣角，似乎还没搞清楚自己的体型，张口“喵呜”了一声。  
艾默里克认真沉思许久，理清了事情的大致经过。再三思考之后，他还是决定把屋子里看戏的正主猫咪请到客厅，并对主动送上床还不穿衣服的冒牌猫咪进行身体力行的教育。


End file.
